dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Feng Shao Feng
Profile *'Name:' 冯绍峰 / Feng Shao Feng *'English name:' William Feng *'Real name:' 冯威 / Feng Wei *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Chinese zodiac:' Horse *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife/actress Zhao Li Ying *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy (1997-2001) *'Agency:' Huayi Brothers TV Series *Wisher (2020) as Na Duo *Great Age 大时代 (2020) as Kuang Mingchou *The Imperial Age (2020) as Yongle Emperor *The Story of Minglan (2018) as Gu Tingye *The Starry Night, The Starry Sea 2 (2017) as Wu Julan *The Starry Night, The Starry Sea (2017) as Wu Julan *Ice Fantasy Destiny (2017) as Feng Suo *Ice Fantasy (2016) as Ka Suo *Prince of Lan Ling (2013) as Gao Changgong *Legend of the Military Seal (2012) as Lord Xinling *Beijing Love Story 小城大爱 (2012) as Ouyang Yifei *Symphony of Fate (2011) as Liu Chenxi *The Emperor's Harem (2011) as Yang Yong *Palace (2011) as Yinsi *Journey to the West (2011) as Erlang Shen *My Daughter (2011) as Zheng Yunhai *Horizon True Heart (2010) as Zheng Shixian *The Girl in Blue (2010) as Meng Heping *Beauty's Rival in Palace (2010) as Liu Zhang *Ghost Catcher: Legend of Beauty (2010) as Huang Bingcheng *Good Wife and Mother (2009) as Xiao Feng *A Husband and Wife (2009) as Qiu Li *The Diamond Family 钻石豪门 (2009) as Shi Junchao *Love Tribulations (2009) as Shen Chaozong *Traveling to Tiger Mountain (2009) as Rong Kuan *Rose Martial World (2008) as Cen Yetong *A Thousand Teardrops (2008) as Meng Shaobai *Women's Flowers (2008) as Wu Yusheng *Yun Niang (2008) as Lu Haozhong *Special Policewoman 非常女警 (2007) as Han Yue *The Drive of Life (2007) as Wah Chun-man *Deep Night 夜深沉 (2006) as Song Xinsheng *The Conquest (2006) as Crown Prince You *Sigh of His Highness (2005) as Rong Lu *The Legend of Hero (2004) as Li Qianjun *Assassinator Jingke (2004) as Crown Prince Dan of Yan *First Kind of Crisis (2004) as Tong Gang *First Lover 初恋情人 (2004) as Fang Zhenwen *Wind and Cloud 2 (2003) as Huaikong *Princess Wu You (2003, guest) *Boy & Girl (2002) as Yin Shan *Illusion 镜花水月 (2012) as Ren Weijian *Love Password 爱情密码 (2001) as Hao Lei *Father Goes Forward 老爸向前冲 (2001) as Chen Mingyuan *Rising 崛起 (2001) as Li Jinsong *Actually Don't Want to Go 其实不想走 (2000) as Shen Jiaju *Shang Cheng Mei You Ye Wan 商城没有夜晚 (2000) as Bai Ling *Pu Dong Ge Yao 浦东歌谣 (1998) as Red Guard *Xing Xing Chuan 星星串 (1998) as Wen Jun *Shao Nian Xu Bei Hong 少年徐悲鸿 (1998) as Xu Beihong Movies *Song of the Assassins (2019) as Qi Junyuan *Pegasus (2019, cameo) *Detective Dee: The Four Heavenly Kings (2018) as Yuchi Zhenjin *The Monkey King 3 (2018) as Tang Sanzang *Hanson and the Beast (2017) as Yuan Shuai (Hanson) *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) as Li Ran *The Monkey King 2 (2016) as Tang Sanzang *The Bodyguard (2016, cameo) *Bride Wars (2015, cameo) *Dragon Blade (2015) as Huo Qubing (Guest) *Wolf Totem (2015) as Chen Zhen *The Golden Era (2014) as Xiao Jun *The Continent (2014) as Han Dong *Snow Blossom (2014) as Da Han *Love Will Tear Us Apart (2013) as Jiang Liangliang *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) as Yuchi Zhenjin *Tai Chi Hero (2012) as Chen Zaiyang *Tai Chi 0 (2012) as Chen Zaiyang *Double Exposure (2012) as Liu Dong *Threads of Time (2012) as Chen Zilong *Painted Skin 2 (2012) as Pang Lang *White Vengeance (2011) as Xiang Yu *If You Are the One 2 (2010, cameo) *Hooked on You (2007) *Dragon Gate Station (2006) as Hou Feng *Brush Up My Sisters (2004) as Dan *My Wishes (1999) Soundtracks *Don't You Know? (知否知否) with Zhao Li Ying - The Story of Minglan (2018) *A Hundred Years of Revolution (百年轮回) *Song of Chu (楚歌) with Liu Yi Fei) - White Vengeance (2011) *Moon Flower (月亮花) - The Love Story in the Fantasyland (2002) External Links *Official site *Official agency page *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu baike Category:CActor